Zack and the Wonders of Superglue
by chibipinkbunny
Summary: Zack needs to fix his earring and he gets a hold of some superglue. Angeal, with the help of Genesis, helps him get out of the mess.


**Author's Note:** So this is just one of the flashbacks from a recent chapter in my story. If you've read my story then this isn't new for you. I thought it was rather cute, and it stands well on its own. It's supposed to be humorous. If you like it tell me what you think. Thanks! Oh, I almost forgot to thank my wonderful beta **Blue Jae** for helping me with this. She's pretty awesome ^_^

**Zack and the Wonders of Superglue**

Zack was sitting at his desk twirling the remnants of a broken earring and bemoaning the fact that he couldn't wear it anymore. Normally a broken earring wouldn't be anything to cry about, but this was Zack's 'Lucky Stud.' Its magic had enticed many girls into going out on a date with him. Sometimes the earring worked even better than expected, and he got REAL lucky after the date.

Before Zack met Aerith he was quite the ladies man. He was fifteen at the time, not yet a man, but a far cry from being a young boy. He was good looking and he knew it too, which added a flair of arrogance to his personality. In his opinion, there was nothing better than a fine piece of ass, and he was always on the chase. To him the world was a buffet of women and he needed to try all the different dishes and flavors. Anything with a shapely bottom and cleavage was fair game for Zack and his raging teenage hormones.

It certainly was a magic earring, and he was at a loss because he had a date tonight, a really hot date. As he was lamenting his fate, his roommate Kunsel came through the door.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" asked Kunsel

"Oh hey," Zack replied in a mildly dejected tone.

Kunsel immediately knew something was wrong because Zack always met him with a cheerful greeting. "What's wrong?"

"I broke my 'Lucky Stud' and I have a date tonight," Zack replied.

Kunsel rolled his eyes and groaned, "Not that 'Lucky Stud' thing again."

"Hey, don't bash it, it really works," Zack said in a defensive tone.

Narrowing his gaze Kunsel said in annoyance, "You don't think your luck with the ladies has anything to do with the fact that you're incredibly hot?"

Flashing Kunsel a cocky grin Zack said arrogantly, "I'm flattered that you think I'm fuckable, but you know you're not my type."

This elicited an even louder groan from Kunsel. "Oh Gaia, I can't believe I'm friends with you." He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small tube of super glue. Tossing it over to Zack he said, "Here, maybe this will get you to shut up."

Zack turned the little tube over in his hands and perked up when he saw it was superglue. "Hey thanks man! You're so awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. I just can't stand to see you so unZack-like," Kunsel said with a half-smile. "Alright, I just came in here to pick up my bag. I'll see ya later."

Already occupied with the task of fixing his special earring, Zack yelled into his desk, "Bye Kunsel."

He pinched the earring back between his right thumb and left forefinger and put a generous dollop of glue on the earring back. Then he brought it together with the ball of the earring. Zack said aloud, "So I just hold this for about five seconds and then I can let it dry on my desk." Almost as soon as he brought the two broken parts of the earring together, he started to fantasize about his date for the night.

Before he knew it about a minute had passed. When he went to put the earring down, he realized it was stuck between his fingers, essentially meshing his right and left hand together in a tangled mess of fingers and an earring stud. "Shit," he mumbled.

Just then he heard someone rapping their knuckles on his door. That's when he remembered Angeal was supposed to pick him up at 3 PM for his afternoon training session. Not only did Zack glue his hands together, but he'd been so preoccupied with fixing his earring that he completely forgot to prepare for their afternoon lesson. "Angeal's going to kill me!" he blurted out. Getting antsy, he started to bounce from foot to foot trying to think of a place to hide. He needed to find a place fast! The bed looked like it would work so he shimmied himself under the closest bed. It was a tight fit, but he was sure Angeal would never find him there

Angeal said in a gruff voice, "Zack, open this door now." Nothing but silence followed so he tried again in an even louder voice. "Zackary, you better open this door now or I'm using my key."

Stay calm, Zack thought. If I just stay calm, he'll go away eventually.

With the metallic click of the doorknob, Angeal entered the room. Zack's heart skipped a beat as he saw Angeal's feet pass by him.

Much to Angeal's surprise, he looked around to find that the room was empty. Angeal was about to go look somewhere else when he heard a phone ring, but it wasn't exactly a ringing sound, it was a song instead. One that Zack had been annoying his mentor with for the past week. "That must be Zack's phone," Angeal growled. He walked over to the source of the sound, Zack's desk, and picked up the phone.

A sweet sounding feminine voice answered the phone. "Hi there hot stuff. Are you ready for our date tonight?"

In a menacing voice Angeal replied, "If by hot stuff you mean Zack, then he's not interested." He could hear the girl respond with a huff of anger. After hanging up the phone, Angeal said with slight disgust, "I think that's the third girl this month. No wonder that boy has trouble concentrating on his lessons." Then he announced, "I know you're in here Zack, and I canceled your date for tonight." He continued on in sarcasm, "I hope you don't mind, because I certainly don't mind playing hide-and-go-seek with you."

Zack couldn't help but curse himself inwardly, damn it! She would have been the fourth girl this month too if you wouldn't have interfered.

After searching the entire bathroom and almost every other hiding place he could think of, Angeal was starting to get frustrated. "Zack, come on out. The game's up," Angeal said, his voice worn out of patience.

Not on your life old man, Zack thought.

Angeal got a new idea and started looking underneath all the beds. Zack tried to flatten himself as close to the wall as he could. It wasn't long before Zack heard a booming voice followed by a head turned sideways under the bed. "Found you Zack." If Angeal expected Zack to give up that easily, he was wrong.

"I'm staying here," Zack said stubbornly.

Angeal reached his arm underneath the bed in an attempt to grab some part of Zack to drag him out. However, Zack was far enough under the bed that Angeal couldn't get him. Zack breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his mentor leave, but that relief was short lived. Angeal removed himself from underneath the bed so that he could sit on top of it. If he couldn't pull Zack out he was going to squish him out.

Bouncing heavily on the bed, Angeal said with a wry smile, "Don't worry Zack, I can wait here all day."

This elicited a yelp from Zack as Angeal's weight pressed the springs from the underside of the mattress into him. It didn't take more than about three bounces for Zack to give up. "Alright, I'm coming out," Zack groaned.

As he crawled out from under the bed, he was met by a pair of stern green eyes glaring down at him. Angeal was waiting for him with brows furrowed and arms sternly crossed over his chest. "Come on, we're already running late for your training session," Angeal said in frustration. Grabbing Zack's arm, he started to drag a reluctant Zack out the door. That's when he noticed that Zack was moving very strangely today, almost like his hands were glued together. "What on Gaia is wrong with you today?"

Zack couldn't bring himself to tell his mentor that he had done something as stupid as glue his hands together, so instead he slowly offered his hands up to Angeal so that he could observe the problem for himself.

"Zack, did you glue your fingers together?" Angeal asked in utter bewilderment.

A slow nod was followed by a meek admission, "Yeah."

With a sigh of frustration, Angeal closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could only wonder what he did in another life to deserve this.

Motioning with his hand Angeal said, "Let me see your hands Zack."

Trusting his mentor completely, Zack offered his hands up once again to Angeal.

As Angeal tried to pry his fingers apart, Zack howled with pain and quickly jerked his hands away. Zack's large puppy eyes and sad pout implored Angeal to keep his distance.

Shit, the sad puppy look, Angeal thought. "Hmmm, well there's got to be another way to get your fingers apart." Scratching his stubble laden chin, he suddenly came up with an idea, "Acetone."

Angeal whipped out his phone and started dialing Genesis' number.

"Angeal, what's. . ." Zack was cut off by Angeal who hushed him with his finger.

Genesis lazily picked up the phone on the fifth ring. He always waited for the phone to ring a few times before he picked it up, but there one exception and that was Sephiroth. The General was the only individual that commanded the privilege of Genesis' immediate attention.

"Oh hi Genesis," Angeal said with a sigh of relief, "I'm glad I caught you."

On the other side, Genesis purred, "What seems to be the problem my friend?"

"Do you happen to have nail polish remover?"

An amused smirk made its way onto Genesis' graceful features. "Since when are you so worried about your appearance?"

This elicited a hearty chuckle from Angeal. "No, it's not for me, it's for Zack."

"Oh?" Genesis asked with hushed excitement. He couldn't wait to hear about the new predicament that Angeal's apprentice had gotten himself into.

"Not now Genesis, I'll tell you later."

"Alright," Genesis said with an eloquent sigh. "The nail polish remover is in my bathroom. I'm not home, but you can let yourself in."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Angeal said.

"Oh, one more thing Angeal, I don't want your puppy touching any of my stuff," Genesis warned in a dark tone.

Giving Zack a wary look Angeal said, "I'll have Zack on his best behavior."

"Farewell my dear friend, until we meet again," Genesis said in a smooth melodic voice.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Angeal hung up the phone and turned his attention to Zack who was bouncing with impatience.

"Come on Zack, we're going to Genesis' apartment on the upper level."

Zack eagerly followed his mentor because he was anxious to get his hands apart.

~*~*~*~*~

As they moved from the elevator towards Genesis' apartment, Sephiroth came rounding the corner. His moonlit hair cascaded behind him with gentle waves as he took powerful yet elegant strides towards the duo.

Zack thought, what is Sephiroth doing here?! He was hoping that no one would see him with his hands glued together like an idiot, but especially not the General! Within microseconds, his brain sent strong signals of anxiety to the rest of his body, and a flood of adrenaline rushed through him. Zack's heart started racing in his chest, and all of his muscles tensed up, even his toes curled in anxiety. He was thankful he'd recently gone to the bathroom or he might have accidentally emptied his bladder on the spot.

"Good afternoon Angeal," said Sephiroth in a cool tone.

"Same to you General," replied Angeal.

"Good afternoon Zackary," the General nodded in his direction.

As Zack looked up into the General's eyes, he could only hope they didn't reveal his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Zack tried to bring his hand up in a salute, but in his nervousness he had momentarily forgotten that his hands were glued together. Instead, both hands came up in a salute. His voice cracked as he tried to finish his greeting without looking completely ridiculous. "Good afternoon sir."

Zack lowered his two-hand salute, but Sephiroth had already noticed his odd behavior. With concern in his voice Sephiroth asked, "What's wrong with your hands SOLDIER?"

As if rehearsing a dance, Zack lifted his hands up in a servile manner to show the General. "I glued my fingers together," Zack admitted.

"What's this shiny metal thing stuck in your mesh of fingers?" Sephiroth asked as though it were an order and not a question.

"That's my 'Lucky Stud' sir."

Angeal just shook his head in embarrassment. Yep, he thought, Sephiroth and Genesis were NEVER going to let him live this down.

Sephiroth mouthed the words as though they were a foreign language. "What's a 'Lucky Stud'?"

The embarrassment crept up into Zack's cheeks as he flushed bright pink. If it were any other officer Zack might have tried to pass off a lie, but this, well this was the General! There was something about the General's mere presence that demanded the truth. He just hoped it didn't come off as stupid as it sounded in his head. "When I wear my 'Lucky Stud,' it helps me get lucky with the ladies." Oh Gaia, Zack thought, that came out sounding MUCH stupider than it had in his head.

Angeal just rolled his eyes and looked away. It was like a train wreck, but he didn't want to watch the ensuing carnage. The corners of Sephiroth's thin lips turned upwards into an imperceptible smile. His voice was calm and steady, but the mischievous gleam in his eyes revealed his amusement. "Very well then Zackary, I hope it brings you more luck than this." Nodding to both Angeal and Zack, Sephiroth said, "Carry on then."

"Thank you sir," Zack nodded politely. What he really wanted to do was go find a corner and hide in it, but Angeal had a firm grip on his arm.

They walked the rest of the short distance in a tense silence until they entered Genesis' apartment. Upon entering Zack was taken aback by the lavish and opulent furnishings. It was a breath of fresh air from the surrounding sterile environment of the main Shinra building. It harkened back to a time of the past, before Shinra's industrialism took over the world. In a way, it was a cry for help, Genesis' passive way of rebelling against the company, but no one knew that then. At the time people just thought Genesis had a passion for flamboyant furnishings.

Looking around the room Zack said in awe, "Whoa, this place is awesome."

Before Zack could get much further in his observations, Angeal pointed to the couch and commanded, "Sit." Like the obedient puppy he was, he went over to the couch and sat on his hindquarters. While Angeal went to fetch the acetone nail polish remover, Zack took in the wondrous sights of the room. A fine silk Wutainese rug laid under an ornate cherry oak coffee table. The sheen of the fabric shimmered in a way that made the dragon pattern slither when viewed from different angles. The couch was covered with lush crimson velvet, giving it a regal appearance. Across from the couch was a mother-of-pearl inlaid triptych. Zack figured Genesis must have also gotten that from Wutai because it depicted a scene of the Wutai dragon god Leviathan. Interestingly enough, in place of a TV was a large bookshelf filled with books. The entire top shelf was dedicated to LOVELESS, and its various analyses and interpretations.

His eyes turned back to the coffee table and noticed something that he had missed upon first glance, a large ebony bowl filled to the brim with beautiful purplish-blue apples. Zack was rather hungry, and those apples looked so juicy and plump, just waiting to be eaten. Surely, Genesis wouldn't notice the disappearance of one apple, Zack thought. Why would he leave them out for guests if he didn't want someone to take one? Using his hands as a unit, he scooped up an apple. Taking a bite, his teeth sank into the firm and crisp apple. As the chunk of apple made its way into his mouth, there was a flavor explosion of sweetness and tartness that mingled together perfectly. He quickly took another bite trying to savor the mouthful this time, but it was no use for this apple was much too delicious to savor. As soon as he had one bite, he impulsively had to have another, and another, in an effort to satiate his demanding taste buds. He only got about halfway through the apple when he heard Angeal cry, "Zack!" The expression of horror on Angeal's face reminded Zack of the time they were on a mission together and he almost got his head eaten off by a Behemoth.

Unsure of what danger would cause his mentor such a fright, Zack quickly scanned the room for any threats.

Walking towards him Angeal roughly exclaimed, "Zack, didn't I tell you not to touch anything?!"

Zack still didn't understand until he noticed his mentor staring at the half-eaten apple in his hand. Holding it up Zack asked in innocent confusion, "You mean this apple?"

"Yes! That's one of Genesis' specially imported Banoran apples."

Looking down at the floor in shame, like a puppy caught stealing scraps of food, Zack said submissively, "I'm sorry Angeal. I didn't mean to. Well I meant to eat the apple, but I wouldn't have if I knew it was so special to Genesis."

Angeal put his hand on his forehead and shook his head in resignation. He said with a sigh, "Well, let's just hope he doesn't count his apples, and if he does I'll cover for you."

In the most convincing voice Zack could manage he said, "You don't have to do that, I'll take the punishment."

Angeal crossed his arms over his chest in authority and gave Zack a half-smile. "That's nice, but you don't know Genesis like I do. He'll be much easier on me." Looking around the room Angeal asked, "You didn't touch anything else did you?"

Zack shook his head, "No."

"Good," Angeal scoffed, "Now come over to the kitchen so we can get your hands apart." Acetone could ruin fabric and furniture alike, and Angeal didn't want to take any unnecessary chances, especially with Zack. Genesis wasn't fond of Zack already, but if Zack permanently ruined some of his stuff there would definitely be hell to pay.

As Angeal poured the acetone into a bowl, Zack walked on over to the kitchen counter. "Hey Angeal, how did you know that acetone removes superglue?"

With a laugh Angeal said, "Let's just say you're not the only SOLDIER stupid enough to glue your fingers together."

Zack looked up into the face of his mentor to find that he was wearing a big grin. "You?!"

"Well, I was young and stupid like you once. Don't worry most of us grow out of it." Angeal forced a smirk as he finished the thought, "MOST of us."


End file.
